


Drunken Nights and Sore Heads

by TillyJane175



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Party, Underage Drinking, barchie, barchie fanfic, barchie fanfiction, riverdale fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyJane175/pseuds/TillyJane175
Summary: Let's get drunk, make mistakes and blame it on the alcohol. But Betty's not sure she wants to blame the alcohol this time.





	1. Drunken nights

Betty stared at herself in the mirror, her ponytail was pulled neatly against her head and her make up, whilst minimal, was impeccable. Despite this Betty sighed at her reflection, she looked perfect and she hated that. She shouldn't look perfect because she certainly didn't feel perfect. Her father was currently in prison awaiting trial for the murder of her friends and attempted murder of her best friends dad. The same best friend hadn't spoken to her since the arrest, not that she blamed him. She had also recently decided to end it with her boyfriend, Jughead, leader of the Southside Serpents. The decision hadn't come easy, but they both wanted different things, Betty couldn't find it in herself to be part of the serpents, especially become it's queen, not after finding out about her dads very dark side, she worried that being a part of the serpents would bring her dark side to the surface and she'd lose herself to the darkness that she already struggled to keep at bay.

Huffing at her reflection, she reached up and tore the hair band from her hair and slammed it down on the dresser. She ran her fingers through her blonde curls and let it fall naturally to her shoulders. Next she applied a thin line of eyeliner, smudging it in slightly before applying another layer of mascara. Satisfied that this was as good as it was going to get Betty stood up from the dresser, smoothed down her shorts and made her way downstairs. Betty was on her way to a party that Cheryl was throwing, the party was to celebrate the capture of the black hood, which Cheryl was taking full credit for after hitting Hal with a very well placed arrow. The party was also celebrating a big step in Cheryl and Toni's relationship, Cheryl had become an honorary member of the Southside Serpents. The party was being held at Thorncliffe Manor, whilst the manor was still in a state of disrepair the barn was untouched by the fire and Cheryl had paid to have all traces of the family legacy, maple farming, removed from the barn. If Betty was being completely honest, the last thing she wanted to do was go to a party being thrown by Cheryl, but Veronica was very insistent that, if Betty didn't attend this party, then Veronica was going to throw the next party at Betty's house with full support from her mum, who was also getting concerned as well as fed up with Betty's moping.

The party was in full swing by the time Betty arrived, it had taken Betty longer than usual to walk to Thorncliffe, she had stopped and almost turned back a few times on the way over but the thought of her mother's disappointment if she walked back in kept her going. Glancing round the barn Betty could see that most, if not all of Riverdale high was here and, much to Betty's dismay, a few Serpents were in attendance. Betty could only hope that Jughead was too busy with his new role as Serpent leader to attend a high school party. The barn itself looked completely different, there were no barrels or machinery in sight, in its place were dozens of sofas and seating areas, a DJ booth located in the corner of the barn was playing an upbeat dance song Betty hadn't heard before. Against the back wall was a table lined with bottles, a number of beer kegs and a large bowl of punch. Betty made her way towards the drinks table, in desperate need of liquid refreshment. She pushed her way past dancing bodies and what seemed like a very intense game of beer pong between Reggie and a very intoxicated girl, Betty was sure she was in the year below her. Grabbing herself a plastic cup she filled it to the top with the peach coloured punch before taking a long deep drink. Pulling the cup away from her lips Betty let out a little cough, the punch had clearly been spiked, Betty suspected it had been spiked more than once. Despite the bitter taste she finished the drink before filling the cup again and turning to face the party. Glancing round the sea of bodies Betty caught a glimpse of fiery red hair moving through the crowd, she should have known Archie would be here, Veronica no doubt dragged him along. Sipping her drink Betty scanned the crowd for Veronica, her eyes landed on Cheryl, who sat on one of the many sofas surrounded by a small crowd, she appeared to be telling an interesting story which had the crowd listening intently, no doubt recounting how she managed to snare the black hood, her dad. Betty downed the last of her drink and turned round to fill her cup once more. As she poured the laced punch into her cup Betty felt someone pull her arm back.

"Betty, you came." Veronica exclaimed as she pulled Betty around and into a hug. As Betty pulled back she noticed that Veronica's eyes were slightly glazed, she wondered just how much punch Veronica had drunk.

"I didn't think I had a choice." Betty replied with a half giggle. Veronica looked amazing as usual, she was wearing a plum coloured dress that hugged every last curve paired with some killer heels Betty could only dream of being able to walk in. Betty felt very underdressed, her pale pink off the shoulder t-shirt and her denim shorts paired with her jewelled nude flats left her feeling more dumpy and less cute the more she stood next to Veronica.

"Come dance with me Betty." Veronica shouted over the music, she pulled Betty's hand towards the dance floor causing a small amount of punch to spill over both their hands, Betty shook her head.

"Come on Betty, it'll be fun. Dance with me." Veronica swayed her hips in time to the music all the while making puppy dog eyes at Betty, relenting with a roll of her eyes, she downed the rest of her drink and threw her cup in the direction of the drinks table before following Veronica towards the centre of the dance floor.

Whilst they were dancing and laughing to the music Reggie appeared with a tray of shots. He offered one to Betty who shook her head while Veronica reached over and grabbed two off the tray. She held one out to Betty whilst nodding. 'What the hell' Betty thought as she knocked the shot back. The liquid burned the whole way down and caused Betty's whole body to shiver, Reggie and Veronica laughed at her reaction. Veronica grabbed Betty's empty shot glass and replaced it with another full one.

"No way." Betty yelled whilst shaking her head. "It tastes awful." Betty tried to push the shot back into Veronica's hand.

"C'mon Betty, have a little fun." Veronica said before downing her second shot. Betty looked down at the shot before sighing and knocking it back. It seemed to burn a little less this time but still left an awful taste in her mouth. She scrunched up her face and shoved the empty glass towards a giggling Veronica.

"I'm gunna go grab another drink to wash that taste out of my mouth, do you want me to get you one?" Betty shouted over to Veronica, Veronica simply shook her head no before turning round to carry on dancing. On her way Betty stumbled a few times before she knocked into the drinks table grabbing hold of the edge of the table, she shook her head as if that would help get rid of the dizziness. Grabbing another cup she filled it with punch before taking a long drink, finding the punch tasted better with each drink she had. Feeling slightly buzzed from the alcohol Betty realised this was the most relaxed she'd felt since the drama with the black hood started, smiling to herself she finished her drink, filled the cup up once more and turned to head back on to the dance floor to find Veronica. Weaving through the mass of bodies Betty found it hard to keep her balance, she wished she'd left her drink at the table as the amount of alcohol she'd consumed was making it difficult to keep her drink steady and watch her feet at the same time. As she glanced up to look round for Veronica someone knocked into the back of her sending her flying forward, she slammed into another body before she started to fall to her left. A hand flew out and grabbed her arm pulling her upright which caused her drink to spill all down her arm and all over her rescuers hand.

"Oops." Betty giggled, her gaze followed the arm up to meet the eyes of her saviour, Betty found herself looking up into the concerned face of none other than Archie Andrews

"Betty, are you ok?" Archie asked whilst looking her up and down.

"Never better." Betty replied, she moved her cup into her other hand and shook of the excess liquid from her hand, the juice from the punch had left her hand feeling sticky and uncomfortable. "Sorry for spilling my drink on you, I'll go and grab some napkins." Turning she made her way back to the drinks table hoping there was some napkins next to the cups.

"Betty wait." Archie yelled after her but Betty continued to work her way through the crowd. With the table in sight Betty tried to push herself forward but someone's elbow ended up in her ribs and once again she stumbled to the side, before she had time to fall someone grabbed her hips and pushed her forwards. "I've got you." She heard Archie say from behind her. Reaching the table she spotted some napkins and grabbed a handful before spinning round to pass some to Archie, as she waited for the room to come into focus from the spin she reached back and grabbed the table to steady herself. Archie had come to a stop directly in front of Betty, he had one arm outstretched ready to catch a very unsteady looking Betty.

"Here." Betty thrust the handful of napkins towards Archie, he took a couple and wiped down his arm whilst Betty wiped her own arm down.

"Betty," Archie said to get Betty's attention, she raised her head and squinted as she tried to focus on his face. "Are you drunk?"

"Incredibly." Betty replied, there was no point trying to hide it, Betty was wasted and she felt it. "Where's Veronica?" Betty asked, there was a slight slur to her words that Betty could do nothing about. Archie shrugged his shoulders. 

"I haven't seen her tonight." He replied. Archie moved around Betty and grabbed two bottles of water from the table, he handed one to Betty whilst he opened and took a sip from the other. Betty placed the water behind her on the table, she wasn't ready to sober up just yet, she was revelling in the feeling of euphoria the alcohol was providing her with. Archie frowned at her actions. "You should drink some water."

"I'm fine." Betty said with a shake of her head.

"You'll regret it in the morning." Said Archie as he grabbed the bottle of water and pushed it in her hands again.

"Well then I'll worry about that in the morning." Betty slammed the bottle back on the table and turned round to grab another cup before she filled it to the top with punch. She took another long drink before she turned round, she found Archie still stood in front of her. "What?" Betty asked annoyed with the look he was currently giving her.

"Maybe you should slow down with the punch." Archie's said as he reached towards Betty's cup.

"I'll be fine." Betty said as she pulled her cup out of his reach. She was annoyed that he hadn't spoken to her in weeks and there he was trying to ruin the only fun she'd had for a while. "Why are you so bothered anyway?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Archie looked slightly stunned before he replied.

"Because you're my friend Betty, friends are suppose to help avoid drunken mistakes." Archie said with a smirk.

"Oh, I didn't realise we were still friends." She stated before taking a sip of her drink. Why should she think they're friends. They hadn't spoken in weeks, he hadn't even replied to the message she had sent shortly after her dads arrest. Thinking he might have needed some space, Betty waited for him to make the first move but with each day that passed she lost all hope that they could move past this, her dad did try to murder Archie's dad twice after all, and Betty had come to terms with the loss of her friendship with Archie, so for him to stand there suddenly concerned just angered her.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Archie asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Betty placed her unfinished drink back on the table and walked around Archie to make her way back onto the dance floor, she was having a good time and really didn't want to ruin the night having it out with Archie.

"Betty wait." Archie spun round and tried to grab Betty's arm but she pulled it out of his reach. "Betty why would you think that?"

"I said it doesn't matter, forget I said anything." Betty pleaded desperate not to get into this right now, her head still felt fuzzy and she just wanted to dance and laugh again. Archie shook his head and reached down to grab hold of her hand, he pulled her from the dance floor and towards the exit, Betty stumbled over her feet as she tried to keep up with Archie's stomp. "Archie stop, what are you doing?" Archie ignored her and carried on towards the exit, he threw the door open and continued to drag Betty outside. "Archie let go." Betty yelled as Archie continued to pull her round the side of the barn, annoyed Betty harshly pulled her hand back trying to get out of Archie's grip, she underestimated how strong of a hold Archie had, and as her hand slipped out of his she went flying back and landed with a thud on her backside. On impact with the floor all air escaped from Betty's lungs and she let out a loud huff.

"Shit Betty." Archie rushed over and grabbed her upper arm to help her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Why did you drag me out here?" Betty asked ignoring his question, she reached round to dust off any dirt from her shorts.

"How could you think we aren't friends Betty?" Archie asked, the way he asked it sounded like he was hurt by the very thought.

"Why would I think we are, this is the first time you've spoken to me in weeks, you've avoided me and ignored my messages."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy. There's been a lot going on, I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you it's just, I've heard you've got a lot going on as well, and I just wanted to give you and Jughead a bit of space. You know how I feel about the serpents and I really didn't want to argue after everything that happened

"What the hell have the serpents got to do with any of this?" Betty snapped back. Being at this party is the closest she'd been to a serpent since she broke up with Jug.

"Cheryl kindly let me know that Jughead was planning on asking you to be his queen and while I'm furious at jug for asking I know this is what you've wanted for a while, I can't support it but I don't want to fall out with you over this." Betty is confused, does Archie think she's the serpent Queen, how can he not know she turned Jug down.

"When did Cheryl tell you this?" Betty asked.

"It was about three weeks ago, why?"

"I'm not queen of the serpents Archie, I turned Jug down." Betty said as she looked down at the floor. She knew it was the right choice to make but it still hurt, she really was in love with Jug.

"What, why? Why would you turn him down? I thought this was what you wanted?" Archie asked. Betty looked up from the floor and she could tell by the look on his face he really didn't understand. And why would he, when was the last time he just spoke to Betty.

"How would you know what I want Archie? We don't talk anymore. You spend all your time with the Lodges." Tears were starting to form in Betty's eyes, they were a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry Betty, I had no idea." Archie took a step towards Betty but she held up a hand to stop him.

"And why should you?"Betty responded, she felt close to yelling at him and it was taking everything to reign it in. "Even before my dad was caught our friendship was dwindling. We haven't spoken to each other properly in months, are you even aware that Chic wasn't my brother? I had a complete stranger staying with me for months and we had no idea."

"Betty." Archie looked pained, but Betty couldn't care less. He abandoned her when she needed a friend. "You could have come to me."

Betty scoffed. "When?" She demanded. "I tried to call you after I confronted Chic but you didn't answer, Veronica told me you were in a meeting with her dad, I waited all night for you to call back." Betty looked down at the floor once again, she swayed slightly on the spot as she wrapped her arms around herself. Next thing she knew arms were locked round her and her head was being crushed into Archie's chest.

"Betty, I'm so sorry. I've been a really shitty friend." Betty could hear the sincerity in his voice. She inhaled deeply and got a lungful of Archie's scent, he smelt just like he did when they were younger and Betty found herself smiling into his shirt.

"I couldn't join the serpents Archie, not after finding out about my dad. What if I turned out just like him. What if..."

"Hey." Archie interrupted her rambling, gripping her shoulders he pushed her back slightly so he could look into her eyes. "You are nothing like your dad Betty, you are so good and pure." Betty shook her head furiously blinking back tears.

"Please don't say that, you have no idea what I've done." Betty pleaded, she wished she could tell Archie about giving Chic to the black hood but she doesn't think she could handle the way he'd look at her if he knew. Archie's hand moved from her shoulders, he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Betty I've known you since we were little, there is not a bad bone in your body, no matter what you believe." Archie's hand trailed slowly down her neck before resting it once again on her shoulders, Betty's stomach flipped and feelings she thought she'd buried deep down slowly started to resurface. Betty locked eyes with Archie, she could see just how much he believed what he was saying, he truly believed she was good. Her eyes flicked down to his mouth just as Archie's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Without thinking about it Betty leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Archie's, her lips lingered slightly before she pulled back, before she had managed to stand upright Archie's lips were back on hers, his kiss was hard and all consuming, Betty's back collided with the wall of the barn as Archie's hands found their way into her hair. Betty brought her hands up to the back of Archie's neck trying to bring Archie closer as if that were possible, her lungs were burning but she was reluctant to break the kiss. Archie broke away first, he pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on Betty's, Betty slowly opened her eyes, Archie still had his eyes closed, his breathing was still fast and shallow like he was trying to get his breath back. Betty's stomach flipped again, only this time she wasn't sure it was just the moment causing it to flip. Her stomach flipped once more and Betty could feel the punch defying gravity and making its way upwards.

"Oh no." Betty moaned, she lightly pushed Archie away and ran towards the bushes on the other side of the lawn, she only just made it before the entire contents of her stomach made an appearance. Betty dropped to her knees as the dry heaves rocked her body, she felt as fingers lightly grabbed her hair and pulled it back as the last of the heaves faded away. Betty wiped her mouth on the back of hand, it was the best she could do. She was pulled to her feet where she swayed slightly.

"Come on, lets get you home." Archie said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her down the grass verge and onto the main road. Betty stumbled most of the walk home, the fresh air seemed to have done the opposite of helping sober her up, and bringing up the nights worth of alcohol has done nothing to help either.


	2. Sore heads

The bright light poured through the blinds straight onto Betty's face. A large groan erupted from her as she tried to pry her eyes open, her mouth felt as dry as the Sahara desert and when she swallowed it felt as though she were swallowing razor blades. As she glanced around the room her eyes landed on a glass of water on the bedside table, a glass of water never looked so good to Betty. Sitting up Betty steadied herself as the rooms span, she took a deep gulp from the glass of water and willed it to stay down. Glancing down Betty could see she was still in last nights clothes with a small blanket thrown over, her shoes were placed neatly next to her dresser, from her spot on the bed she could see they were speckled with vomit. Betty strained to remember how she got home, last thing she could remember is arguing with Archie outside the barn. Betty's stomach flipped and she ripped the blanket from her legs and darted towards the bathroom.

After a long shower and a deep cleansing of her mouth with a toothbrush Betty started to feel slightly more human. Walking back into her room Betty glanced out the window towards Archie's, his blinds were open but she didn't see any movement, it was still quite early so she deduced he was still in bed. Unable to remember anything past arguing with Archie, Betty hoped they didn't leave it on bad terms, whilst she was glad to have finally aired her frustrations she hopes her and Archie can move passed this and become friends again. Movement from across the way caught Betty's eyes and she looked over to find Archie standing in the window, she gave him a small smile and he raised his hand and gave a small wave back. Betty's stomach dropped and images from the night before rushed before Betty's eyes, there was clashing of teeth, vomiting in bushes, a deep sense of longing rushing forward. The smile dropped from Betty's face, she remembered kissing someone last night, and not just a peck on the lips, was it Archie? He was the only person she remembered being with last night. Betty watched as Archie reached over and grabbed his phone, a few seconds later Betty's phone pinged. She was reluctant to read the message, what if she did kiss Archie.

How's the head this morning?? Betty breathed a sigh of relief at the casualness of the message, maybe she didn't kiss Archie, maybe it was just a random guy and she confused him with Archie because that's the last thing she could remember.

Sore. I'm never drinking again. Betty decided to keep it simple, no point rushing the gun when she's not sure what happened.

;) what are you doing now?? Think we need to talk. Betty's heart skipped a beat, she wondered what he could need to talk about, could her memories be true, she decided there was only one way to find out.

Nothing, come over if you want. Betty held her breath as she waited for Archie's response.

Be right over. X

Betty wasn't sure what to do with herself as she waited for Archie to come over. She threw her vomit covered shoes into the bathtub and straightened up the sheet on her bed before sitting down on it. She scrolled through her phone looking for any clues from the night before but came up empty, there were no calls or texts from anybody on there. Betty looked up at the sound of her bedroom door opening, Archie walked into her room and slowly closed the door behind him.

"That smirk tells me you didn't have as much to drink as I did." Betty joked, Archie's smile got wider as he answered.

"Nope, two beers then I switched to water." He looked far too smug with himself. "I did try to warn you." He added.

"Yeah, that I remember." Betty replied, she watched as Archie's face fell.

"You don't remember last night." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, Betty decided to test the waters.

"Not really, just bits and pieces, throwing up in the bushes is coming through loud and clear."

"Yeah, you really did have a lot to drink." Archie reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "So you really don't remember anything from last night?" Archie asked as he stepped further into Betty's room.

"There's bits and pieces coming back to me, do you know how I got home? I don't remember getting in? That's bad isn't it?" Betty said as she played with the blanket spread over her bed, it was quite reckless of her to get in that state. 

"I brought you home, after you threw up in the bushes I walked you home and put you to bed." Archie walked over and sat on the end of Betty's bed, folding his foot underneath him he turned and faced Betty. "So what's the last thing you remember?" Betty looked up to meet his eyes before looking back down at the blanket, should she admit what she thought she remembered, what if she forced herself on Archie and made a complete fool of herself. Betty's teeth sank into her bottom lip.

"Well, I remember talking to you outside, we managed to clear the air which I'm happy about, then, well," Betty scrunched the blanket up with her fingers, this was proving more difficult than it should be. "I kinda remember kissing someone, I think I, kinda, kissed you?" It came out more of a question than a statement and Betty slowly raised her head to look at Archie through her lashes, she watched as he sheepishly nodded

"Oh god Archie, I'm so sorry." Betty jumped up from the bed and walked into the middle of the room shoving her hands into her hair. "I didn't mean, I shouldn't have done that. God I'm such a bad person, how could I do this, you're with Veronica. Oh my god Veronica! I kissed my best friends boyfriend, I'm such a shitty friend, fuck!" Archie walked over to Betty and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Betty breathe." He whispered calmly, how could he be so calm. "It's ok."

"How is it ok Archie?"she asked whilst looking into his eyes. "I've ruined everything, Veronica's never gunna speak to me again, and she'll probably stop us from seeing each other."

"Betty, me and Veronica aren't together." Archie interrupted Betty's rambling once again. Betty was stunned, she wasn't quite sure what she just heard.

"What?" She asked trying to get clarification.

"Me and Veronica split up, we haven't been together for almost a month now."

"But, why?" How could Betty not know this, why hadn't Veronica said anything to her.

"There was too much drama, being part of the Lodges was turning me into someone I didn't like, Veronica was understanding, we're still close, it's just that we both know that it wouldn't work out between us."

"Oh." Is all that Betty could say, she still doesn't understand why Veronica would keep this from her. "Well that still doesn't excuse what I did, you're my best friend and I shouldn't have forced myself on you." Archie let out a laugh and took a step back.

"You're really not remembering correctly if you think you forced yourself on me." Betty looked at him with confusion etched on her face.

"I don't understand." Betty stated.

"I kissed you back Betty, do you honestly think you could force me to do that."

"Well I..."

"You really don't remember do you?"Archie interrupted. Betty felt guilty, while she remembered only bits and pieces she's pretty sure she instigated the kiss.

"I.." Betty started but before she could finish her sentence Archie lunged forward and captured her lips with his. Stunned Betty just stood there and let Archie's lips linger on hers, as he started to pull back Betty panicked, she wasn't ready for the kiss to end yet, she reached up and locked her fingers into his hair and pulled him back on to her lips and began to kiss him back. The kiss deepened as they both battled for dominance, Archie's hand tangled into Betty's hair whilst the other hand landed at the bottom of her back, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was fast and passionate and Betty could feel a stirring deep in the pit of her stomach, pulling back for air Betty found herself panting with need, she placed a hand on Archie's chest as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Wow." Is all Betty could say, she was shocked. "I don't understand." It was an honest statement. Betty had loved Archie for years but after he turned her down Betty lost all hope that anything would ever happen between them.

"I don't either," Archie replied "all I know is that when I kiss you, I don't ever want to stop." Betty smiled, kissing Archie felt right, she noted that while kissing Jughead felt amazing kissing Archie was on a whole other level, it was just so intense that it made her forget who she was.

"So where do we go from here?" Betty asked unsure what all this meant and what they're suppose to do now.

"Hmm, well I could kiss you again, if you'd like me too."Archie said while a smirk played on his lips. Betty smiled back at him and reached up to capture his lips, she silently answered his question with a kiss.


End file.
